Ava Ayala (Earth-25315)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-25315 | BaseOfOperations = Yinsen City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, guard | Education = | Origin = Human, mystically enhanced by the White Tiger Amulet | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Al Ewing; Alan Davis | First = Captain Britain and the Mighty Defenders Vol 1 1 | Last = Captain Britain and the Mighty Defenders Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = White Tiger was a member of the Defenders who was tasked with the safety of Yinsen City by its Baron Ho Yinsen against their neighbor Mondo City. During her routinely walk among the city, Ava noticed a woman walking towards the force shield so she called upon her teammates to the meet her at the desert side of the dome to help determine the stranger's intentions. The woman ended up breaking a section of the shield with her sword which knocked back White Tiger and the rest of her team. The woman introduced herself as Dr. Faiza Hussain and apologized for the destruction but said that she really came there in peace. After Ava and the others heard Faiza's story, it was decided that Faiza deserved sanctuary so a meeting was held with the Baron and God Emperor Doom to discuss the ramifications of allowing her to stay. Doom agreed to the terms but said things would have to be forfeited in return, resulting in the treaty between Yinsen and Mondo Cities would become null and void allowing for aggression to once again rise between both states. Just as Doom's hologram disappeared, Ava and the Defenders heard a massive noise coming from the aforementioned western wall that created major racket which was heard earlier by Spider-Man. The Bosses from Mondo City busted through the shield claiming the city was now under their control. Baron Yinsen went to protect the his people but ended up getting shot in the head by Boss Magniconte thus killing him. White Tiger attacked them but the Bosses overran the city capturing everyone including Ava and put them in modified cells as prisoners. White Tiger and the others were put into shackles as they were held inside Detention Zone 1. Ava wondered how they were going to get out of there as the Bosses took all their equipment but She-Hulk reassured her by mentioning that the shackles were made out of titanium, something that she could break out of so the group came up with a plan to divert the attention of their captors. Ava told one of the Bosses that she wanted to confess that they knew where the resistance leaders were hiding. So Boss Frost was called in to do a telepathic sweep of Ava's mind to determine if she was telling the truth. But Frost was taken by surprise when she was attacked by the Tiger God that inhabited Ava's amulet. With the successful tactic, Ava kicked one the guards unconscious while the rest of the team scattered to handle the rest. After Kid Rescue brought down the detention enclosure, the Defenders headed to the main citadel just to find out that Dr. Hussain beat Mondo City's leader, Baroness Thor Big Boss Hill. This pushed Hill to make the decision to unite both cities into one major domain. Even though Yinsen's father was killed the team understood the importance of the alliance that was being recommended. Ava confronted Dr. Hussain with her team about staying with them as a new Defender while presenting her with a replica of the British flag. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Ava Ayala of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Ava Ayala of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = White Tiger Amulet | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Long range Energy Projection Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Martial Arts Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Ayala Family Category:Multilingual Category:Amulets of Power Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers